1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to sawmills and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sawmill gauge providing expedient and efficient positioning of a gauge relative to a sawmill blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sawmill blades in the processing of timber is well known in the art and accordingly cooperating gauges therefore have been developed. The prior art unfortunately has been of a relatively complex and expansive organization to limit utility and acceptance of such gauges as an economic and efficient means of providing gauges for said sawmills. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,211 to Carter sets forth a sawmill guide utilizing a pivotal arm selectively securable at various angulations relative to a power saw blade wherein said arm is elevatable in a predetermined range for accommodation of boards of varying thicknesses. The Carter guide, while of interest relative to a saw blade, is of a relatively remote organization to that of the instant invention utilizing a reciprocating carriage stabilized by a plurality of threaded tracks conveniently operative by one of said tracks by a rotatable and manually manipulatable wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,170 to Ingham sets forth a guide rail for guidance of work pieces therealong utilizing a single guide rail and an included measuring plate for adjustment of said carriage relative to a work piece. The apparatus is of interest relative to a generalized reciprocating carriage but fails to provide the multiple adjustment and stability of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,542 to Rempel utilizes a rectangular cutter base including a planar work piece supporting surface on a hinged frame with a cutter head mounted on a guide rod on the hinge frame including a stop associated with the frame. A plurality of parallel lateral hinge bars and an associated longitudinally extending handle interconnects the respective forward ends of the transversely mounted lateral hinge bars. The aforenoted cutter head includes a guide bar wherein a guide plate lies flush with the work piece supporting surface. The guide surface and work piece supporting surface are interrelated by a plurality of relatively complex and inter-operative structural organizations denoting typical prior art organizations of a complex characteristic opposed to those of the instant invention setting forth an efficient and cooperative relationship with the various structural elements related to the guide bar for efficient and responsive alignment of a work piece relative to a saw blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,854 to Malacheski wherein a cutting and scoring organization is provided with a guide plate wherein a track extending along the framework includes a carriage slidably movable therein with a tool holder carried by the carriage for movement along and located over a work piece including a tool depending on a tool holder for operative engagement with a work piece. The patent is of interest only relative to the simplistic organization of a carriage and guide surface, but fails to provide the stable guide surface of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,088 to Ziegelmeyer sets forth a gauge including a length indicating combination for use with power saws which are movable relative to a stationary work piece wherein an included fence includes sections of various lengths which may be combined end to end to provide a fence of desired length for use dependent upon the length of the work piece and extent of travel of the associated saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,827,826 to Martin sets forth a work piece supporting table surface where the table has a plurality of guide rails for securement of a backstop of interest relative to the instant invention, but of an organization lacking the many enhanced structural details for the efficient and effective adjustment of a guide fence relative to a saw blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,269 to Mertes sets forth a gauge including a fixed gauge block mounting a cam mechanism for locking of an associated rod supporting a steel measuring tape. The block further mounts a pointer alignable with a setting on the tape for adjustment relative to an associated saw blade. The Mertes patent is of interest relative to another approach in use of gauges relative to a saw blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,068 to Brettauer sets forth a gauge for use in combination with portable electric saws wherein locking means is available to fix the orientation of a bracket associated with a guide relative to an associated saw blade.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved sawmill gauge which combines the features of effectiveness, ease of operation, and efficiency of purpose, and as such the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.